


A Strained Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, Everyone is Dead, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Weirdmaggedon is happening. Bill has taken over. Instead of Stanford and Stanley taking the deal, Mabel is killed and both Stans are put into slavery along with the rest of the townsfolk. Gideon and Dipper are Bill's 'pets', although Dipper is clearly Bill's favorite.  Canon storyline up until the last Weirdmaggedon episode.





	A Strained Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begins with the middle of the final Weirdmaggedon episode. (Spoiler: Mabel Dies)

Bill crawled back into the main room, with Dipper in one of his hands and Mabel in another.   
"Alright, Fordsie. You're time is up. I've got the twins. Now, I'm going to kill one of them just for the hell of it." His hand rubbed under his eye, jokingly considering the choice. "Eenie, meenie, miney, aw, shucks. Who am I kidding?" His eye focused on Mabel. "I choose you."  
"No!" Dipper screamed, struggling against Bill's strong grip.   
Bill raised a third arm, forming his fingers into a gun shape and mockingly blasting it. A laser shot out of his finger, hitting Mabel, who promptly turned to dust.  
"Mabel? Sweetie? What- What did you do with her?" Grunkle Stan sounded scared for the first time that day.   
"Get over it, old man. She's gone." Bill's voice was monotonous, and without a single ounce of regret or pity.   
Dipper was shaking. "I-I- I won't let you get away with this!"   
"My poor, poor, pine tree. I already have."

There was a silence, interrupted only by Stanley and Dippers' sobs. Then Stanford's voice cut through abruptly. It was even deeper and more gravelly than usual, like he was holding back tears. "What next, Bill. You took Mabel. You know I won't give you the equation. What's your plan?"  
Bill ignored him. "Pyronica, Paci-Fire!" Bill's group of monsters came through the hole blasted in the wall. "Have the townsfolk and the rebels been contained?"  
Pyronica walked up to Bill, smirking. "We have everything under control. What do you say, boss? Want them turned back into a chair?"  
Bill had a sly look in his eye. "Oh, Pyronica. I have something much better planned."


End file.
